Colour
by SpamLord
Summary: Eric deems himself unworthy of the one he loves. My fic for Timmy. Slash! ERIC x KYLE SLASH FLUFFY MUSH A CUSS WORD ONESHOT


Alrighty. This is Colour, my second fic and my present to Timmy for catching 400. It's Eric/Kyle, and not a trollfic like my first E/K. XD

So, it's for Timmy, and I hope she likes it!

Disclaimer: The wonderful little boys (and Wendy is mentioned too) don't belong to me. Cause I would screw them up. Badly.

Warning: This fic contains slash (A boy likes a boy!), and one cuss word. (Bad James. Bad.)

* * *

I don't know why. I'm supposed to be Hitler. Something about him just yelled out to me, tugged at my nerves. I wanted to smack him, for doing this to me. The voices were screaming inside my brain, telling me what to do. The catch was, they all had different opinions. Sometimes I think I'm as crazy as Tweek… At least he has Craig. I feel the pounding of hot water at the back of my throat. Shit. Showers make me think way too much. I quickly turn the faucet, and stand still in the steam for a moment. It helps me think, whether I like it or not. I dry off, and look down at my pink toes. Yeah, I can see them. I grew pretty nicely, considering what a pig I was when I was 9. I'm still fatass though. Yeah, they never quite grew out of that. Except for Kyle. Something was just so perfect about him. Damn, there I go again. I shake my head, spraying droplets of water around. I look at my reflection in the mirror, like I always do when I think about him. It helps me remind myself… I'm not good enough.

I walk up to the bus stop. Stan must be sick; it's just Kyle, Kenny and Butters. Kenny and Butters all wrapped up in each other… South Park must be the fairy capital of the world. So, I have nobody to talk to but Kyle.

"Hey Kyle," I say, smiling a little.

"Hey fatass," he says, with a smirk on his face. I know he doesn't mean it, and that doesn't help me to hide my feelings. My smile was as wide as my elementary school clothes. I chuckle a little, blushing.

"Hey, where's Stan? He skipping with Wendy again?" I asked. I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes. Emerald was tainted by red.

"T-they didn't tell you I g-guess…" he stuttered. I could tell he was about to break down into tears.

"Kyle, just tell me later. I don't want you embarrassing me like this," I snapped. I had to save face somehow. I looked at him, and a tear streamed down his face. He took a small book out of his pocket, and buried his face in it. He was covering the title. I guess he didn't want me to see it. Good, he wasn't allowed to know I cared about him. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Guess it was breaking.

I slumped into my chair at home, after my daily torture. Yeah, I'm supposedly smart. Teachers say I'm gifted. I guess I just don't like trying, and that makes it painful. I take off my hat, and throw it on my pillow. I type in my MSN password, and wait for it to log on. It always takes so long, and nothing else could work while it was logging in. I hate MSN. It finally opens, and Kyle's the only one online. I know I'm going to regret this.

Cartmsn says:

hey

Kyle le kyleness says:

What do you want?

Cartmsn says:

just wanted to say sorry for earlier

Cartmsn says:

i know i'm a jerk, don't expect you to forgive me

Kyle le kyleness says:  
I guess I do anyways. It's like you say, Jews are no good at holding grudges.

Cartmsn:

did i say that?

Kyle le kyleness says:  
I don't think so. Just something I'd expect you to say, I guess.

Kyle le kyleness says:  
Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately. Wanna talk about it?

I panicked. I closed out the window, logged off MSN. Sweating, I flopped down on my bed. There was no way out. He knew now. Our houses aren't that far away from each other's, he should be here any moment to laugh at me. I closed my eyes, as they watered up a little. I didn't deserve Kyle. Anything to avoid him. I slowly lost consciousness…

_I stood in the middle of a grey room. As far as I could tell, nothing was there. It was so neutral I wanted to throw up, but I couldn't. It wouldn't let anything disturb the balance. I sighed, and looked down at my arm. I was grey too. I blinked, and there were grey blobs all around me. I tried to jump, run, hide, anything, but it was no use. I couldn't move. For some reason, I could still look around. This is my mind's idea of torture? Slowly, the blobs formed shapes of people. I recognized a few of them. My mind shuddered, as I spotted one of Sheila Broflovski. Slowly, the blobs began to close in on me. The Sheila blob touched my arm, and I felt a searing pain. I began crying out for help, or at least I think I did. Nobody came. The other blobs began to touch me, with the same effects. It was too much to bear. I screamed in agony, as my flesh burned. Just when I thought I was going to die, I saw… colour. A flash of orange swept through the room, weaving through the blobs. I looked around, and the blobs just seemed to disappear. Colour slowly flooded the room. Orange, red and green. I looked at myself. I was wearing Kyle's hat. I shook my head, and looked at my savior. Kyle stood there, wearing my hat. His emerald eyes were filled with love and compassion. He kissed me on the forehead, and slowly drifted away…_

I woke up sweating. I looked at the clock; I had been out for 4 hours. I looked all around, for any sign of the room, the blobs or anything. I felt something odd on my head. I reached up, and pulled down Kyle's hat… I quickly ran downstairs, nearly falling down the stairs. I picked up the phone, and dialed the number I'd been longing to call.

"Pick up…" I grumbled impatiently.

"Hello, Broflovski residence," said a female voice, and I yelped. "Who is this?" Sheila demanded.

"I-it's Eric Cartman. Can I talk to Kyle?" I asked, trying to stay polite to the woman of my nightmares.

"This had better be important, he's studying," she snapped, and I heard her walking up the stairs. I could feel her rage through the phone lines. What a bitch.

"Hey, who is it?" Kyle asked, in his innocent little voice. I had to keep myself from sighing.

"Hey Kyle, it's C-… Eric." For some reason, I felt like I had to use my first name. "Again, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," he said sincerely. "Hey, are you okay? I came over to your house to talk, and you were asleep. You kept on, twitching, like you were on fire. You were screaming for help, I'm surprised your mom didn't hear you." No wonder it felt so bad…

"I had a dream, Kyle… More like a nightmare for most of it," I added.

"Well, you… called out for a lot of people. But you called my name the loudest… I thought you needed me. I… left you my hat. I know it sounds stupid, but when I gave it to you, you just… stopped. And naturally, I needed something to cover up the fro, so I took your hat." I shed a few silent tears, and ran up to my room so my mom couldn't hear.

"Kyle, are you alone?" I asked nervously. I could tell he had nodded. "Did you… kiss me on the forehead?" I heard a small sob. "Kyle, can you come over?" I asked.

"Sure…" he said quietly. He knew.

I heard a knock on the door, and opened up the door, to find Kyle on the porch, wearing my hat. He was so irresistible. I stepped up to him, and took his hand. We sat down on the couch, and Kyle laid his head on my shoulder.

"Eric… I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too Kyle."

He fell asleep laying on my shoulder. For once, I was convinced I deserved him.

* * *

I hope you liked it! No flames please, constructive criticism is fine. 

James listened to:  
Mr. Wonderful - Smile.DK  
Dynamite Rave (several mixes) - Naoki  
Burnin' the Floor - Naoki  
Taxi to Nowhere - Electric Six  
Jimmy Carter - Electric Six  
Future Is In the Future - Electric Six  
Little Boy - Captain Jack  
Fields of Despair - DragonForce  
Trail of Broken Hearts - DragonForce  
Telephone Operator - Shelley Peter  
Afronova - Re-venge  
String Machine - FFmusicDj  
Colors - dj Taka


End file.
